I Scream The Body Electric Part II
by Ang2
Summary: Brennan has finally given up. Review his death
1. Default Chapter

As Brennan slammed his shot of Southern Comfort, he felt a little bit of uneasiness over come him.  
  
"This is the last time I do shots with you Shal" he said in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're a big boy, can't keep up with the ladies?" Shalimar giggled under her breath. "Come on, let's dance" Shalimar said as she grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him up from the barstool.  
  
As Brennan slowly stood, he felt a little bit of dizziness and had to embrace the bar to keep his balance. "Shal, at the moment dancing is out of the question. I am not one to turn a dance down by a pretty lady. May I take a rain check and step out for some fresh air?" He starred into her brown eyes and cracked a cute half-smile.  
  
"I suppose" Shalimar said, giving him a big smile back. "I guess I will go find some other man to dance with".  
  
Brennan's half-smile faded after this remark, and he turned and headed for the bathroom. Shalimar smirked again to herself as she watched him walk towards the restroom. She could tell by his walking that she would be driving home. As she sat back down at the bar, she signaled for the bartender and politely asked for two large glasses of water. She knew Brennan would need one when he got back and she felt it was time to start her process of sobering up.  
  
As Brennan walked out of the restroom, he noticed a back door to the club next to the ladies room. "Fresh air Brennan" he mumbled to himself as he reached for the handle and pushed the door open. It was a cool night, and Brennan sighed when the breeze hit his face. He was still feeling dizzy, so he leaned forward against the building, putting his head against the brick wall and closing his eyes. He was thinking in his head what Shal would do if she knew how bad he really felt. He heard a noise directly behind him. "Shal are you watching me," he whispered without moving a muscle.  
  
"I am going to make you wish I was Shal" a deep voice said directly behind him. Before he could even open his eyes he felt a prick in the back of his neck, like a small needle perhaps. As he slowly turned around there stood Thorne.  
  
"Remember me asshole", Thorne said with zero emotion in his face. "I am going to make you remember me," he said quickly.  
  
"Hold him up men", he said to the two men standing behind him. Brennan noticed they were in regular street clothes. Whatever drug they injected him with started to take effect, because he felt extremely weak and his vision was slightly blurred. Before the men could grab him he collapsed to his knees, rubbing his eyes and widening them trying to get a good focus.  
  
"Since when did GSA agents stop wearing uniforms, is this your attempt for style because it is not working for.." Brennan said but was cut off by the men picking him up by his arms and a quick blow to his gut by Thorne.  
  
"Just like old times" Thorne said with a smirk and continued throwing punches at Brennan one after another. Brennan was slowly losing his grip on reality. Thorne stopped throwing punches and grabbed Brennan by his hair roughly and pulled Brennan's head up to meet him eye to eye. Brennan groaned out loud in pain. His body ached.  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened to me after you escaped Ginomex?" Thorne said in a very angry tone. "Well do you?" he said again even angrier and threw another blow into Brennan's ribs. Brennan barely had enough strength to stay awake, much less respond to Thorne's questions.  
  
"You are going to have plenty of time to respond Mr. Mulwray, because I am going to make you suffer for a very long time." "Be scared Mulwray, because this is nothing compared to what I have in mind for you, and keep your eyes open, because you will never know when and what is next! Perhaps I may do something with that pretty little blonde you had on your arm when you entered the club".  
  
Brennan than managed to yell out "Don't you touch her! I will kill you!"  
  
Thorne laughed out loud, "You are in no position to threaten me Mr. Mulwray". Thorne delivered one final blow to Brennan's head, and Brennan felt the release of his arms and the pain of hitting the concrete face first, and everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile, Shalimar was getting impatient and worried. She looked at her watch for the third time and headed for the back door of the club. She knew Brennan had way too much to drink and was feeling guilty for pushing drinks at him. As she exited out the door, she instantly saw Brennan face down on the ground. She immediately called for Adam on her com link.  
  
"Adam...Adam". "What is it Shalimar" Adam said. "Brennan's down, I need back up now!" she demanded. "Help is on the way," Adam said immediately calling for Emma and Jesse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shalimar cautiously looked around for any signs of GSA agents before crouching down over Brennan's body. Shalimar slowly rolled Brennan on to his back. He looked like he was nearly beat to death. His face was completely covered with scraps and bruises, and his lip and nose were both bleeding heavily. Shalimar's eyes flashed red as she became enraged with anger.  
  
"Who would do this to you Brennan" she whispered, stroking his hair.  
  
Moments later Jesse and Emma arrived and helped Shalimar get him back to sanctuary and into the lab.  
  
It did not take Adam very long to give everyone Brennan's results.  
  
"He will be fine" Adam said easing everyone's mind. "He does have a few cracked ribs, but I am mostly worried about his concussion" Adam continued to say. "Whoever did this took the time to inject him with an unknown substance. I am not sure what it was but I am running test now".  
  
"Can we see him?" Shalimar said with anticipation.  
  
"Of coarse you can" Adam said with a smile. All four entered the lab and hovered over Brennan.  
  
He was sound asleep. Adam had removed his shirt for the scan, and the swelling around his rib cage was now very visible, along with many bruises in his chest and stomach region.  
  
"Who would do this to Brennan" Shalimar said in a very sad tone.  
  
"We will not know till he wakes up" Adam said, "till than I am going to continue testing and let everyone know when he is awake and feels like company".  
  
Shalimar reached down and gave Brennan a kiss on the forehead. Jesse grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it. "Hang in there Brother" he said with a worried look than released Brennan's hand and proceeded to walk out of the lab. Emma and Shalimar followed.  
  
Around 5am, Brennan woke up in a complete panic. His eyes were not yet focused and he was unsure where he was.  
  
"Shalimar!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he panted heavily.  
  
He jumped up fast without even thinking about his wounds, and instantly collapsed on the floor.  
  
He screamed again "Shalimar!" and put his head in his hands and began weeping.  
  
Immediately Adam was on the ground caressing him with his arms.  
  
"It is alright Brennan, you are at sanctuary, and everything is fine."  
  
"Shalimar" is all Brennan could get out between sobs.  
  
"Shalimar is fine" Adam said. "Get in here Shalimar" Adam said quickly into his com link.  
  
A few seconds later Shalimar came running into the lab, and she squatted next to Adam and gave Brennan a little stroke.  
  
"Your awake" she said as she caressed his neck. "Why all the tears" she said as she looked into Brennan's eyes.  
  
"I thought they got you" Brennan said still sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, cuddling into her breast and sobbing. Neither Adam nor Shalimar said one more word till he calmed down. After a few minutes the sobs seized, and he let go and looked back up at Shalimar and than to Adam.  
  
"I know my timing is off Brennan, but do you know who did this to you?" Adam said in a worried tone.  
  
"Thorne" "It was Thorne" Brennan said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Who is Thorne" Shalimar asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"He is the jerk who was in charge of me when I was captured by Genomex. He was extremely hostile to me and could not keep his fists off me. When me and the other new mutants were set free, I went after him to settle the score, but I ended up letting him go. I thought that was the last I would see of him. Apparently Eckhart did not take kindly to my escape, and took it out on Thorne. Now I think he is out for sweet revenge". Brennan just now realized how much pain he was in after making this statement, and he put his hand up and felt his fat lip. Brennan continued "He told me this is only the beginning, and he threatened to hurt Shal before I blacked out".  
  
Shalimar looked at him with a sad look, "No one is going to hurt me Brennan".  
  
Brennan attempted to stand and grabbed his rib cage. "Bastard" Brennan said. Adam and Shalimar immediately grabbed Brennan's arms and helped him back onto the table. Brennan's hands were now shaking and he closed his eyes and put his hands over them.  
  
"How is your head" Adam said.  
  
"Room is spinning...hurts like hell" Brennan managed to get out before passing back out. Brennan felt warm to the touch, and Adam did one more scan on him before covering him up with a blanket.  
  
"He has a fever," Adam said. "Why don't you go back to bed and I will call you if anything else happens".  
  
"I am no longer tired, Shalimar responded. How about you get some sleep and I will lay her with Brennan" Shalimar said with a little pat to Adam's shoulder. Adam only rubbed his eyes and shook his head yes, and left the room. Shalimar pulled up a chair and rested her head on Brennan's chest, being careful not to touch his ribs. 


	3. Chapter 3

At Adams request, Jesse looked up everything he could on Thorne online. It had appeared that after Brennan and the other new mutants escaped, Thorne had become a mutant genie pig for the GSA. There was no information on exactly what kinds of experiments Thorne had to go through. However, Thorne did escape from Genomex along with many secret company files, which also included many experimental drugs from the laboratory facilities. This worried Adam, because he was still very unsure what had been injected into Brennan's neck. He had run tests and he knew what the chemical components were, but he had no idea what kind of reaction it would cause on a person, much less a new mutant. Jesse could not find a current residence on Thorne, but this was no surprise. If the GSA were looking for Thorne, he would have to be covering his own tracks.  
  
Adam had decided that Mutant X would not waste time going after Thorne unless they had some good solid leads on his whereabouts.  
  
After two long days and nights of Brennan resting, he was ready to get up and move around. His vitals were excellent; his body was healing at an immaculate rate. Brennan felt sore but strong, and could not wait to get back into action. He had big plans for Thorne. He hated the man. He could not remember ever hating somebody so much. Brennan wanted to go back to the club and maybe look for clues. What a long shot, he thought to himself. Just as Brennan was slipping on a new fresh shirt, Adam knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
As Adam walked in he motioned for Brennan to have a seat. Brennan sat slowly down onto the corner of his bed.  
  
"What is it Adam".  
  
"Brennan, we have not had much time to talk this through. I can just bet you have revenge on your mind. This needs to be thought through very carefully Brennan. I want you to stay here at sanctuary for the next couple of weeks. Not only will it give your body time to heal up, I am worried about Thorne trying something else stupid. I am also unsure if your body will react and how it will react to the drugs you were given." Adam paused for a moment to look at Brennan, who was staring right back at Adam with a perturbed look. "Brennan, are you listening to me".  
  
"Yes, I hear you loud and clear Adam, but if you think for one second I am going to let Thorne get away with threatening me like that you are.." Brennan said in an outraged tone, but stopped himself. "If you think I am going to sit around here hiding.. he threatened Shal Adam. I cannot let him. as a man...this is just too personal Adam." Brennan said.  
  
"Exactly Brennan, it is too personal for you. Let someone else worry about Thorne. If the GSA does not get him, we will get him next time our paths cross. But please, for now, let this go. He really has it in for you Brennan and if you wander off looking for trouble, I fear that is exactly what will be found."  
  
Brennan starred at the floor and than Adam and said, "I don't think so Adam, not this time". He slowly got up from the corner of the bed and walked past Adam and out the door.  
  
"Brennan!" Adam said and grabbed Brennan's bicep, but Brennan turned back to give Adam a nasty glare, and jerked his arm free, and walked out.  
  
Emma was passing through as Brennan headed towards the helix.  
  
"Your up and looking good, how are you felling?" Brennan did not even give her a glance. "Where you going Bren?" she asked very politely.  
  
"I have some unfinished business," Brennan said without looking back. Brennan had no clue where to look for Thorne, He knew Thorne knew this as well, so he headed toward the club alley, hoping they were thinking on the same level. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam gathered the remaining members of Mutant X together in the briefing room, and let them in on just exactly what Brennan was doing. Brennan had turned his com link off, but Adam knew where he was going. He ordered all 3 mutants to head back to the club alley, and go from there.  
  
Meanwhile, Brennan had already arrived in the alley. He was searching around the back door were he had been attached a few nights prior. It was another cold autumn day, and there was barely any light, which made it hard to search for clues.  
  
"Where are you Thorne" Brennan yelled. There was no response. Brennan scrambled the ground looking for any clues, but he was unsuccessful. He thought perhaps his ears had started to ring, and the noise gradually got louder and louder. He flipped the lid open to the giant green dumpster to find a ringing cell phone. He hit the send button on the phone and held it up to his ear without making a sound.  
  
"Are you ready Brennan?" Thorne's voice said on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Bring it! Where are you coward? Show your face you bastard" Brennan demanded.  
  
Instantly he felt a stinging pain in his left thigh. He looked down to find a small gray dart sticking out of his leg. His spontaneously got a severe head rush, sending him directly to the ground. He vaguely remembered Thorne forcing one of his eyelids open.  
  
"You are just about to experience pain like I did," he said, injecting Brennan's neck once again with a shot of some sort. He remembered a swift kick to the head, and than darkness once again. He awoke back at sanctuary.  
  
"What is going on?" He said in a very powerless voice.  
  
"We found you unconscious in the alley". Emma remarked. "Do you remember anything?" She added.  
  
"Yeah, a dark to the leg, shot to the neck, and kick to the head" Brennan moaned. "Adam, my vision is blurry".  
  
Adam responded, "You were not over your concussion Brennan. I am afraid you reversed any healing from the past few days. I believe you are going to have to stay in bed again". Adam fearfully shined a light into both of Brennan's eyes. By now his eyes were rolling up into his head. "What is going on Brennan, talk to me" Adam commanded. Brennan instantaneously started convulsing into a seizure. "Hold him down" Adam yelled at Shalimar , Jesse, and Emma while he tried to get a sedative ready. Jesse tried to grab Brennan's legs, but was kicked in the face and thrown back by Brennan's out-of-control leg movements. Emma tried to get into his mind but was unsuccessful. Shalimar grabbed his legs as tight as she could while Jesse stood back up and grabbed Brennan's left arm. Adam was successful in sticking the tranquilizer into his arm, and the convulsions gradually seized. A phone began to ring and Emma pulled a cell phone from Brennan's pants pocket.  
  
"Answer it Emma" Shalimar shouted out. Emma held the phone up to her ear, "Hello".  
  
"Where is Mr. Mulwray" Thorne's voice said.  
  
"Um, he is unavailable at the moment" Emma said.  
  
"By now he should have started his seizures, and it is not going to get any prettier than that. I was hoping I could hear him scream in pain." Thorne said in a wicked voice.  
  
"Brennan is fine" Emma said with a hurt, terrified look on her face. "What did you do to him", she cried out.  
  
"Nothing he did not have coming" Thorne said. "When Mr. Mulwray has the strength-no if Mr. Mulwray has the strength, have him re-dial me on this phone." Click.  
  
Everyone looked at Brennan who had stopped thrashing around, but was holding his head again.  
  
"Make the pain stop Adam," he whimpered out. Adam injected his arm with a sleep aid and stroked his head.  
  
"Sleep now Brennan."  
  
Brennan rested his head back and looked up at everyone with a very miserable face expression. "This really sucks" Brennan managed to get out with a slur.  
  
"It is OK Bren", Shalimar said with a fake smile. "Adam will take care of you and you will be back to normal in no time. Do not forget, you still owe me a dance."  
  
With that Brennan attempted to put his hand out for Shalimar to hold, but before she could grasp it Brennan passed out.  
  
"I wish that was true" Adam said. "I do not know this time." [pic] 


	5. Chapter 5

"We can't just sit back and watch Brennan suffer like this" Shalimar demanded to Adam. "There is got to be something we can do?"  
  
Adam looked at Shalimar and than to Jesse. "Jesse, see if you can find anything on Thorne online again. Check with Proxy Blue." With that Jesse bolted out of the medical lab. "I am afraid there is nothing more we can do at the moment Shalimar. Shalimar gave Adam a foul look.  
  
"Come on Shalimar, lets go work out" Emma said with a tug to Shalimar's sleeve. Shalimar gave Brennan one last glance and agreeably followed Emma out.  
  
Adam began more testing on the chemical components injected into Brennan. He took several blood samples from Brennan's arm. After hours of testing, Adam passed out on the table next to Brennan.  
  
Brennan awoke on the table in the lab. His head was killing him. He was also starving. He looked over at Adam who was sleeping next to him. He really cares about me, Brennan thought to himself and he sat up trying not to make any noises. He took the blanket that was over him and gently placed it on Adam. He cautiously walked slowly out of the lab and down the hall. He looked up the stairs to see Shalimar's light was still on. He creped up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in" she said.  
  
Brennan slowly walked in and approached Shalimar sitting on her bed reading a book.  
  
"What are you doing up" she immediately said with a concerned tone.  
  
"I missed you" Brennan said as he sat down on her bed and put his head in her lap. "I am very sick Shal, I am confused, and I thought this was my bed".  
  
"Ha Ha very funny Bren. I am starting to think there is nothing wrong with you after all". Shalimar said as she petted Brennan's hair as he looked up at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Brennan said. "Can I sleep with you tonight. Promise I wont touch".  
  
Shalimar smiled at Brennan and commented "If you promise your not going to touch, the answer is no" she said as she bent down and gave Brennan a kiss on the lips.  
  
Brennan was not satisfied when she started to pull away, and he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head back down and gave her a much longer, passionate kiss. He slowly released the grip on her neck as she kissed him back willingly. Shalimar ran her hand down and began rubbing Brennan's chest. His stomach growled so loud it made her laugh and brake the kiss off.  
  
"When is the last time you ate?" Shalimar said in a humorous tone.  
  
Brennan rubbed his stomach and looked back at Shalimar and responded, "When is the last time you cooked me a meal?"  
  
Shalimar leaned back down and kissed his lips one last time, and answered,  
  
"I will cook this time, only because you are hurt and I do not want you falling down the stairs. But do not think this is going to become a habit". She smiled at him and removed his head from her lap and placed her pillow underneath it.  
  
"Fine with me" Brennan smiled in contentment.  
  
Shalimar walk down the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen. Brennan did not even know they had found the cell phone in his pocket. His mind wondered away from Thorne for the first time as he lay at ease in Shalimar's bed. Brennan's mind slowly drifted off as he started to fall back into sleep. It seemed like only seconds later he heard a plate set down next to him on the end table. Brennan jerked his eyes open and slowly sat up leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Did you come up her to sleep in my bed Brennan, because your room is closer to the med lab?" Shalimar said sweetly as she put a napkin in Brennan's lap and handed him a plate of chicken stir-fry with white rice. "Emma made it for dinner, left- over" she said with a grin.  
  
"Smells good to me" Brennan said as he began to dig in. Brennan was only a fourth the way done with his plate when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He set the plate down on the end table and closed his eyes tipping his head back.  
  
"Are you OK Bren, do you want me to go get Adam" Shalimar said quickly.  
  
"No", Brennan said slowly removing his feet from her bed one by one and gradually standing up. "I will walk down to the med lab. Something is not right" Brennan said and began walking out of Shalimar's room and down the steps. It was becoming a huge effort to walk, and Shalimar saw this and grabbed his arm and put it around her neck. As they got into the med lab, Brennan bent down onto the table rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Adam wake up" Shalimar said placing her hand on Adam chest and jerking him.  
  
Adam instantly woke up and looked at Brennan and stood up. "What is wrong" Adam said as he placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder and pulled his light from his back pocket and placed it into Brennan's eyes.  
  
"He had a little bit of stir-fry to eat, than he started holding his head" Shalimar said.  
  
"I am fine. I think I am just not used to eating and it upset my body" Brennan said forcing Adam's arm to remove the light from his eye. Instantly Brennan grabbed his stomach, gave Adam a push to the left, bent over, and threw up the stir-fry all over the floor. He continued dry heaving for several minutes even though there was nothing left.  
  
"That came with no warning" Brennan said as he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. As he sat up, Adam and Shalimar noticed he had a nosebleed.  
  
"Brennan, Thorne wants you to call him on his cell phone when you are capable." Adam said as he flashed the light in Brennan's eye once more.  
  
"Get that out of my face" Brennan demanded as he pushed the light out of Adam's hand, this time knocking it on the floor and breaking it. Blood began pumping out of Brennan's nose violently and his eyes rolled back into his head once more. This time Adam was prepared. Adam laid him back quickly, wrapping a strap around his chest and instructed Shalimar to wrap the strap around his legs. They moved quickly and were able to strap his arms in just as he began convulsing. Blood was pumping so rapidly from Brennan's nostrils that his shirt was almost completely drenched. Shalimar picked up the cell phone and hit redial.  
  
When Thorne answered he said "Mr. Mulwray".  
  
"No, this isn't Mr. Mulwray you sick fuck. What are you doing to Brennan and how do we stop this!" Shalimar commanded.  
  
"Brennan deserves to die" Thorne said. "You are a spineless piece of shit, and I am going to kill you myself. Where are you?"  
  
Thorne just laughed. "I have no problem with you. This is between Mulwray and me. He will not die from the poison I injected in him. He will just suffer a bit. I am anxious to meet with him again. When he is ready, tell him to call me." Thorne said than hanging up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Due to the loss of blood, Brennan slept for 3 days straight. Adam was forced to put him on ivy for nourishment. There was no word from Thorne. He apparently was waiting for Brennan to return his call. Adam's latest scan showed that there were no more chemical traces in Brennan's body. The Mutant X team had moved on to a different project, opening up a new safe house on the other side of town.  
  
When Brennan finally woke he was very groggy and dazed. Nobody was in the lab. Brennan sat up anxiously. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust. He noticed the ivy in his arm, and ripped it out and stood up. His eyes focused on the cell phone sitting on the computer desk on the other side of the room. Brennan steadily walked over and picked up the phone. He hit redial and held the phone up to his ear. It rang twelve times and Brennan was just about to hang up when Thorne answered.  
  
"Mr. Mulwray".  
  
"Yes, it is me you son of a bitch. I am awake now."  
  
"How are you feeling" Thorne said it a curious tone.  
  
"It is going to take more than you beating me and poisoning me to bring me down Thorne. Why don't you fight me like a man, one on one, or are you afraid I would win" Brennan muttered out.  
  
"Tell you what, I am game" Thorne said after a brief pause. "Meet me in the old Winn warehouse."  
  
"When?" asked Brennan.  
  
"I will give you 2 days to get back on your feet. Midnight."  
  
Brennan was just about to hang up when Thorne said "Oh, and Mr. Mulwray, be alone". Click.  
  
Brennan new there was no way Adam would let him go alone. He hurled the phone across the room and held out a finger zapping it with electricity. The cell phone shattered into thin air. Brennan was unsure what he was going to do from this point. Thorne had outwitted him twice already.  
  
Brennan headed up stairs to the bathroom and turned the nozzle on the hot water. As he stripped down, he glanced in the mirror at his tired, bruised body. He still had a lump the size of a baseball on the side of his head, and his rib cage was still badly bruised. As the shower ran scolding hot, Brennan crouched down into the tub and let the water run over his head and body.  
  
Brennan must have laid there for over an hour, his skin was shriveled up, and the water had gone cold. As he shut the faucet off, he heard laughter coming from down stairs. He grabbed a towel and patted his face dry, than wrapped the towel around his waist and departed out the bathroom and toward the sound.  
  
He walked down the steps and hall into the workout room, where Emma and Shalimar were attacking Jesse in the dojo. Shalimar had flipped Jesse over her back and Emma sent Jesse an image that giant spiders were attacking him. Emma and Shalimar laughed hard as they watched Jesse jump around and try flicking the spiders off. Brennan let out a slight snicker at this sight. Emma and Shalimar glanced over at Brennan without words. Jesse stopped fighting off the imaginary spiders and yelled out  
  
"Emma that was NOT funny. You are one cold..." Jesse stopped talking once his eyes placed on Brennan. "Hey Brennan, I.we did not realize you were awake. How do you feel?" Jesse said trying not to seem on the uneasy side.  
  
"Fine. I feel fine" Brennan said with a blank look.  
  
"Did you forget were your clothes are" Jesse said trying to break the silence.  
  
Brennan looked down at the towel around his waist than looked back up and Jesse and than Shalimar and Emma.  
  
"No, I just heard laughter." Brennan paused for a minute than turned around and walked back toward his bedroom.  
  
Shalimar shot her red feral eyes at Jesse. "Jesse how impolite was that?"  
  
"What?" Jesse said "I was trying to break the ice here, neither of you had anything to say - Shal, he was practically naked. I do not wander around here sporting my package" he added with a smirk.  
  
Shalimar just continued looking at Jesse and he shook his head.  
  
"I will go talk to him" Jesse commented and stepped down from the steps. "I demand a re-match," he shouted on his way out of the room.  
  
Jesse knocked on Brennan's door and let himself in. Brennan was just zipping up a pair of black slacks.  
  
"Hey Brennan, I did not mean to sound offensive back there, I was just trying to ." Jesse never got to finish,  
  
Brennan waived his hand up in the air. "I know you were trying to put everyone at ease."  
  
"Well how do you feel? I mean, is everything OK?" Jesse said.  
  
"I told you I feel fine."  
  
"Adam said you fried the cell phone. That was your only link to Thorne. Did you speak with him?" Jesse asked anxiously.  
  
Brennan did not respond for a few moments. He slipped a sleeveless black shirt over his head and finally responded. "Yes".  
  
"Yes, that is it? Are you going to meet up with him? What is going to happened next?" Jesse eagerly asked.  
  
Brennan paused again. "He wants me to meet him alone at midnight two days from now at the old Winn abandoned warehouse."  
  
Jesse scrunched his eyebrows at Brennan. "Are you going to go alone? Are you up for it? Adam would not go for that."  
  
"Adam is on a need to know basis," Brennan said glancing over his shoulder. "Right Brother?" he added.  
  
Jesse did not know what to say. "Are you going to need ANY back up" Jesse hinted after a minute.  
  
"This is something I need to do alone Jesse. I know you understand. Thorne is one sick bastard. I would never forgive myself if he hurt any of you" Brennan stated.  
  
"But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you" Jesse added. "Thorne does not play fair, neither should you have to. I want to have your back on this one. It is my decision and risk to take" Jesse said.  
  
Brennan thought for a minute than just shook his head yes. "I guess I can't stop you" Brennan said. He placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "Thank you", Brennan said. "For the record, I was hoping you would have my back. I know your stubborn ass would have followed me anyway". Brennan said and smiled at Jesse as he walked out of the room.  
  
Writes Notes:  
  
Sorry this was such a slow chapter. I promise it will get into action from now on. Please let me know how my plot is doing. Thanks! Also, I went back and edited the first 5 chapters and spaced out the dialogue like everyone requested. It does clear things up! Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note From Writer: Thank you everyone for the advice, I am taking it, I hope it is easier for everyone!  
  
Brennan walked downstairs into the workout room. Emma and Shalimar were in the middle of simulation and Adam was sitting on the bottom step observing. Brennan felt extremely nauseous knowing he was about to lie to Adam. Brennan came up behind Adam and sat down directly next to him.  
  
"Hey Adam" Brennan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey Brennan, how are you feeling" Adam said with a smile.  
  
Brennan paused for a moment. "Fine Adam. I never thanked you for saving my life" Brennan said.  
  
Adam put his hand on Brennan's kneecap and gave it a squeeze. "Brennan, I am the one who puts your life in danger with this job. There is no need to thank me" Adam replied.  
  
Brennan felt his throat get dry. He never was a good liar. "I broke the phone," Brennan said.  
  
"I know. Did you talk to Thorne first?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, I decided to take your advice and let it go. The GSA will probably end up capturing him eventually and his fate there is much more severe" Brennan said with a fake smile.  
  
Adam smiled even bigger and squeezed Brennan's leg even harder. "You do not know how happy that makes me," Adam said. Adam looked over Brennan's shoulder. "Hey Jesse".  
  
"Hey Adam" Jesse responded.  
  
Brennan immediately removed Adam's hand from his knee and stood up. "Feel like doing a simulation with me?" Brennan said feeling even more guilt ridden.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not" Jesse responded.  
  
"Hey ladies, care to let the men play for awhile," Brennan said turning to Emma and Shalimar who were obviously observing him anyway. (Little did Brennan know that Emma had been reading his mind the whole time he was sitting next to Adam.)  
  
"Sure Brennan", Emma said smiling and leading the way off the platform.  
  
"Jesse take it easy on Brennan. He is not fully healed" Adam said still observing.  
  
"Take it easy on me?" Brennan said. "Ha! That should be the other way around".  
  
Brennan immediately attacked Jesse, throwing two punches and three swift kicks. Jesse managed to block all five, and his first kick sent Brennan half way across the dojo onto his stomach.  
  
"Brennan!" Jesse said running toward him. Adam was already on stage holding a hand out for Brennan. Brennan stood up grabbing his rib cage sighing.  
  
"I am fine guys, calm down." Brennan said (when it was so obvious he was not). Brennan walked slowly down the few steps. "We can continue this later Jes". Brennan walked off with a look of discomfort on his face.  
  
"I am sorry Adam", Jesse said with an upset look.  
  
"It is not your fault Jesse. Brennan is so eager to heal. It takes time," Adam said. He patted Jesse on the back and headed out in the direction of the lab.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Emma grabbed Shalimar by the arm and turned her to look her in the eye as they left the workout room.  
  
"Shalimar, I was reading Brennan back there and he is lying. He called Thorne and Jesse is in on it too. They are going after him tomorrow night. I did not get a hit on what time or where." Emma said.  
  
"Should we tell Adam?" Shalimar said.  
  
"I say we follow them first. They may need a hand. Besides, I met Thorne and he deserves a good ass kicking!" Emma said.  
  
Shalimar grinned evilly and shook her head. 


	8. Chapter 8: Thorne VS Mutant X!

Writers Note: This chapter is rated R for violence, & swearing! Please be advised.  
  
Brennan and Jesse approached the old Winn warehouse, and stopped just two blocks shy.  
  
"Ready to kick some ass Brennan" Jesse said with excitement. "Save me a punch on Thorne, I owe him one for fucking with you".  
  
"Will do Brother" Brennan said giving Jesse a high-five. Brennan grabbed Jesse's hand in the middle of their high-five and warned him, "Please be careful Jesse."  
  
"Always" Jesse said smirking and stepping out the vehicle. He slammed the door and ran off into the dark.  
  
(Emma and Shalimar had been following at a distance, and they had stopped the car and backed into an alley two blocks behind Brennan and Jesse.)  
  
Brennan entered the old warehouse through a broken window near the front. The warehouse was dark and gloomy and smelled like mold. Brennan heard noises in the vents, and he suspected it was rats. Very big rats he thought to himself. There was no sign of anyone anywhere. Brennan began wondering if Thorne was a no show or if he really came alone or hired some street thugs to help him with his dirty work. As he entered a very large room toward the center of the warehouse, the lights popped on lighting up the whole room.  
  
Brennan realized he was completely surrounded by roughly 30 men.  
  
"Well well Mr. Mulwray. Twelve o'clock on the dot. Aren't we punctual." Thorne said walking out from behind a stalk of barrels. "Where are your freak friends?" he questioned. "I stole files from Ginomex on your little click. I know all of their powers and weaknesses. I was expecting them too. Are they hiding somewhere?"  
  
"I came alone like you told me to. I thought we were going to fight one-on- one." Brennan said forming a sphere of electricity in his hand and releasing it out towards Thorne. He ducked back behind the barrels, and the electricity hit three men standing in front of him.  
  
Thorne ducked back out from behind the barrels.  
  
"Is that the best you got Mr. Mulwray?" Thorne said.  
  
"You are mine Brennan, these men are my insurance policy for capturing your friends", Thorne said. Using his telekinesis, he picked a barrel up with his mind and launched it at Brennan. Just as the barrel was about to hit Brennan, Jesse appeared directly in front of Brennan. He took a quick breath and turned rock solid allowing the barrel to hit him, bounce off and hit two men that were closing in on Brennan.  
  
"What took you so long?" Brennan said forming another orb of electricity and shooting it at another crowd of men knocking down six. Brennan and Jesse shifted positions and got back-to-back as the men closed in on them. A man came charging towards Jesse and Brennan swung around with his arm looped in Jesse's and kicked the man in the head. Brennan landed six inches in front of Jesse and facing him.  
  
"Look out!" Jesse yelled and spun around to get back-to-back again just before throwing out a punch to a man coming directly at them.  
  
"I want them alive" Thorne yelled out.  
  
"Over my dead body" Shalimar yelled at Thorne from a ceiling beam.  
  
Shalimar came jumping down off of a beam from the ceiling directly in front of Jesse.  
  
"Looks like you guys are outnumbered. Need some help?" she said eyes glowing.  
  
"What are you doing here Shal?" Jesse said surprised.  
  
"I came to kick some ass!" she said plunging forward at two men in front of her giving one a fist to the head and the other a kick to the stomach.  
  
Emma came from behind the circle of men sending the thought to two men that they were on fire. Both men began screaming and dropped to the ground.  
  
Brennan and Jesse had un-looped arms and spread out with Shalimar forming a triangle.  
  
Thorne still stood next to the barrels in surveillance.  
  
Thorne used his telekinesis once again sending a heavy-duty chain toward Brennan. One end of the chain looped around Brennan's neck. The other end yanked him up and wrapped around a ceiling beam.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar yelled fighting off two more men before leaping up and landing on the beam. She managed to get the end wrapped around the beam unwrapped and started to pull Brennan up who was turning purple and clawing at his neck gasping for air.  
  
Thorne pulled a stun gun out of his coat pocket and used his mind to send it at Shalimar hitting her in the side. She cried out as the pain overwhelmed her. She involuntarily let go of the chain holding Brennan, sending him several feet down to smack firm on the concrete. Shalimar fell off the beam she was balancing on, but was able to do a flip and land on the ground. Instantly she was struck in the head with a metal pipe by one of the men sending her to the ground and knocking her out cold.  
  
Four men making him entirely immobile tackled Jesse down to the ground. Jesse vanished immediately, confusing the men. He began to run out of breath and re-appeared with a gasp.  
  
Emma was in the middle of kicking a man in the stomach, when Thorne picked up the stun gun with his mind again. He sent it directly at her, hitting her in the neck and sending her to the floor in agony. The man returned the favor and kicked Emma in the stomach back while she was in the middle of being shocked.  
  
Thorne pulled out a sub-dermal governor installer and began whistling as he inserted a governor into Shalimar's neck.  
  
He walked up to Emma who was still being electrocuted and installed one into her neck. After the governor was in place, he used his telekinesis to remove the stun gun from her neck. She signed in relief.  
  
Jesse was still fighting off men and Thorne walked directly in front of him and lifted up the sub-dermal governor installer with a grin.  
  
"I have all your friends" Thorne said. "You can submit freely or fight all night I do not give a damn, the choice is yours."  
  
Jesse looked around and there were still several men standing around him. Jesse hesitated before putting his hands over his head. Three men grabbed him and held him down as Thorne approached him with the devise. Just as Thorne got directly in front of him, Jesse disappeared loosing the grip the three men had on him and re-appeared just in time punch Thorne in the lip.  
  
"That was for Brennan!" Jesse said as the three men grabbed him once again. Thorne smirked as he wiped the blood from his lip only to turn around and taste it. He grabbed Jesse roughly by the hair and yanked his head down and installed Jesse's neck with the governor.  
  
"Chain them up!" Thorne demanded as he walked over to Brennan and installed his neck with the devise. He than rolled him over with his boot. The remaining standing men escorted Jesse and Emma to the back of the warehouse were there were chains dangling from the ceiling beams and chains bolted into the ground with metal clasps. The men handcuffed them both into the clasps by their wrists and ankles. Another man carried Shalimar over his shoulder to the chains to clasp her in.  
  
Brennan was awake, but out of breathe. He had heard a large crack when he fell and the pain in his ribs was overwhelming. He clutched his side and coughed vigorously. The chain was still loosely around Brennan's neck, and Thorne bent over and tightened it around his neck once again.  
  
"Like the sub-dermal governor? Just another gift I managed to take with me when I left Genomex. This was worth the wait. I am so excited my dick is hard," Thorne said.  
  
Brennan began gasping for air once again as Thorne grabbed the other end of the chain and dragged him across the warehouse to where his friends were dangling. Emma and Jesse watched as Brennan was dragged across the floor, trying to get his fingers in between the chain and his neck.  
  
"Stop it Thorne, leave him alone!" Jesse demanded.  
  
Thorne let go of the chain leaving Brennan's body directly in front of Jesse.  
  
"Stop it" Thorne said mocking Jesse. "You sound like a damn pussy". Thorne said.  
  
He grabbed the chain still tight around Brennan's neck and forced him to his knees. "He is looking purple. I wonder how long a man can go without oxygen." Thorne laughed. Brennan's eyes were so wide they looked like they were going to bulge right out of their sockets.  
  
"Please stop it!" Emma said in almost tears.  
  
Thorne let go of the chain but held Brennan's head up. Brennan was now wheezing. It sounded like perhaps his windpipe was crushed. He continued to hold his neck tightly, which already was swollen severely and had a dark black and blue ring on it. Brennan looked dazed. He certainly did not have a full grasp on realism at that second. Thorne held Brennan's head up high, and reached out and grabbed Emma by a breast.  
  
"Very nice Miss. deLauro, don't think I forgot you." Thorne said tightening the grip on her breast.  
  
Brennan grunted out loud. He was so pissed you could see him clench his teeth down hard and his jawbones popping in and out.  
  
"Get your filthy hand off me!" Emma demanded.  
  
Thorne smiled and removed his hand as requested. Thorne used his mind power once again to lift Brennan up to the last set of empty chains. He lifted high off the ground, than dropped him. Brennan screamed out in torture.  
  
"Opps" Thorne said laughing obnoxiously. He than used his powers again to position Brennan's wrist and ankles into position and clasp them in. Thorne continued laughing as he walked out of the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was an hour later and it was freezing in the warehouse. The lights had been shut off, and it was pitch black except for an occasional streak of lightning from the windows. Emma was shivering so bad you could hear her teeth chattering. Thorne had left them all alone it had appeared, except for two men who sat in chairs several feet away.  
  
"Jesse, I can't believe Thorne did not take our com links, should we contact Adam?" Emma whispered.  
  
"I do not want to put Adam at risk. He would get himself killed coming in here without back up. I assume everyone's com links are off due to the sneaking behind Adam's back thing. Brennan and I turned ours off before we left sanctuary", Jesse said.  
  
"Same here", Emma added.  
  
Gradually Shalimar came around.  
  
"Shalimar, you have a governor in your neck. Do not try using your powers" Emma whispered.  
  
"There is no need to try getting free, these chains are too solid", Jesse added.  
  
The chains hung from a metal hoop embedded into a ceiling beam, coming down to form a metal clasp that held their wrist tightly. There were also clasps around their ankles, which linked to a metal hoop half embedded in concrete. It made it impossible to move. Thorne planned this one out well.  
  
"My head is killing me" Shalimar said. Her hair was drenched with blood from the gash in her head.  
  
"Is that Brennan?", Shalimar said in a fearful tone.  
  
His breathing was shallow, and loud. It sounded like each breath he took was a task, and not a lot of air was getting into his lungs.  
  
"I think his wind pipe was damaged", Jesse said. "That asshole was dragging him around by his neck", he added in a pissed off tone. "I do not know how we are getting out of this one, but when we do I am going to kill Thorne myself.  
  
"Take a number", Shalimar replied.  
  
Everyone remained quiet the rest of the night. It was so uncomfortable no one slept. Shalimar had put her head down for awhile, but as the sun rose she lifted it to take a look at Brennan.  
  
His shirt was slightly raised since his arms were over his head, and she could see blood dripping from underneath his shirt and absorbing into the top of his pants. His head was hanging forward, but from the back angle view of his neck it was completely swollen and bruised. It looked so painful.  
  
They heard a door slamming to the side of them and a minute later Thorne came walking in with a bucket full of freezing water.  
  
"Good morning freaks", Thorne said carrying the bucket over to Brennan. He also had a huge black bag over his shoulder.  
  
"My guards informed me on the way in that Mr. Mulwray was still sleeping", he said with a smile. "This is his party, we can't let him miss it".  
  
With that he dumped the whole bucket on Brennan, startling him as he jerked in the chains and looked around franticly.  
  
Brennan instantly began tugging at the chains.  
  
"There is no use trying to escape Mr. Mulwray, I assure you nobody will be getting out of those chains without my permission", Thorne said.  
  
"You have me, torture me, kill me, whatever, just let my friends go", Brennan pleaded.  
  
"How noble", Thorne said sarcastically, placing his black bag on a nearby table and unzipping it. He pulled out several beakers of chemicals and syringes. He picked up one of the needles and walked over behind Jesse, inserting the chemical into the side of Jesse's neck.  
  
"What did you give him Thorne!" Brennan demanded.  
  
"Same poison I gave you. Just having some fun", Thorne snickered as he walked back to his table and filled the needle again. "First dose was for being friends with Brennan. This dose is for sucker punching me yesterday", Thorne said as he injected Jesse once again with the poison. "Not sure what a double dose will do", Thorne added.  
  
Jesse did not even wince as the needle pricked him again.  
  
Brennan began coughing vigorously again. It was so cold they could see their own breath. Thorne dumping water on him did not help matters. Thorne walked up to Brennan with a phony sympathetic look.  
  
"Nasty bruises you have on your neck there" Thorne said squeezing Brennan's neck hard causing him to moan out loud.  
  
Thorne noticed blood dripping from under Brennan's shirt, and he half way lifted his shirt up, exposing his broken ribs.  
  
"Ouch! That looks bad" Thorne said with a grin. He placed one hand behind Brennan's back holding him in place and used his other hand to poke hard into Brennan's ribs.  
  
"AHHHH!" Brennan screamed.  
  
"Let me give you something for the pain", Thorne said releasing Brennan and walking to his table of chemicals. He fumbled through his bag again, filling a new syringe with a yellowish substance. He inserted the chemical in Brennan's arm.  
  
"There, I am not such a bad guy after all" Thorne said patting Brennan's shoulder.  
  
Brennan jerked as Thorne touched him.  
  
Thorne's eyes went from Brennan to Emma.  
  
"My my Emma, you are looking ravishing this morning", Thorne said with a smile. He walked up to her and ran his hand through her hair. Emma did not try to fight it, she just looked him in the eye as he touched her. His hand ran from her hair down her neck. He smiled at her and removed his hand. "You have such soft skin", he almost whispered.  
  
His eyes went from Emma to Shalimar.  
  
"I do not think we have been properly introduced" Thorne said to Shalimar. "You must be Shalimar", he added.  
  
"You must be limp dick", Shalimar muttered.  
  
Emma could not help but let out a giggle at this. Shalimar glanced over at Emma and gave her a big grin.  
  
"That may be so", Thorne responded, "but this limp dick is going to kill your boyfriend. Than we will see who is a limp dick". "Bitch."  
  
Thorne pulled out a small remote and pushed a button, activating Shalimar's governor. She winced in pain as he let it go for over a minute. Finally he turned it off giving Shalimar a sigh of relief.  
  
"Breakfast sounds good!" Thorne said putting the remote back in his pocket. "I will see you guys.. and ladies ... this afternoon.  
  
With that Thorne exited the room. 


	10. Chapter 10: No Way Out!

Writers Notes: For the record, I am an Emma/Brennan fan, but the way the real show is going, that one is not going to happen. Any ideas for the story please let me know! I know it is an extremely vicious fan fiction, all in fun though.  
  
  
  
"Limp dick?" Emma said again laughing out loud.  
  
"Better watch it Em, that limp dick has a thing for you. Your skin is so soft", Shalimar said mocking Thorne.  
  
"I am glad you both can joke, but we have a serious problem here", Brennan said a little disorientated. "We need a plan." Brennan added, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What is wrong Bren? You're starting to slur" Shalimar said alarmed.  
  
"I'm not sure," Brennan said. "Whatever Thorne gave me stopped the pain, but I feel strange".  
  
Jesse, who was shivering fiercely started convulsing and hemorrhaging from his nose.  
  
"Jes!" Emma yelled.  
  
Everyone felt powerless in chains, wanting to soothe Jesse. Emma and Shalimar could not bear to watch, and they closed their eyes. Brennan continued watching Jesse until the seizure stopped, almost twenty minutes later. Jesse was covered with sweat and laid limply in the chains passed out.  
  
Brennan was high as a kite now. He was so stoned he could not think straight.  
  
"I am going to contact Adam", Brennan said in a muffle, "Before anyone dies".  
  
"No Bren, not yet!" Shalimar pleaded. "Wait a little longer" she whispered.  
  
"Wait for what!" Brennan said sloppily.  
  
"Bren, your speech is even off, you have been drugged. Wait till you can at least think straight." Emma said softly.  
  
With that Brennan did not say another word. His breathing got shallow and his head laid forward with his eyes closed.  
  
"What are we going to do Emma?" Shalimar said looking at Brennan and Jesse with a terrified look. "We need Adam. Without him no one is getting out of here!"  
  
"I think I have a plan," Emma whispered to Shalimar.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Adam was upset none of his team members showed back up at sanctuary. Something was definitely wrong. All com links were off, and Adam feared the worst. Adam got online to see if anything new was going on in the area.  
  
It seemed like only an hour later Thorne showed up again. As he entered the room, he threw his keys down on his table and removed his stun gun from his coat pocket and removed his coat.  
  
Emma and Shalimar remained awake and focused eyes on him. It was impossible to fall asleep. It was so damp and uncomfortable just hanging there. Both Emma and Shalimar were afraid. What would Thorne do next?  
  
Jesse was still out cold. From the blood on his clothes and on the floor, it appeared he would be out for some time. His face was pale, and his lips were almost white.  
  
The first thing Thorne did was walk up to Brennan who still had his head down. Shalimar and Emma had thought he was sleeping the whole time but Thorne proved different. He lifted Brennan's head up and forced open one of his eyes. They were glossy and diluted. Thorne let go of Brennan's head and Brennan managed to hold it up on his own.  
  
"Well well Mr. Mulwray, I see you are stoned off your ass", Thorne said. He proceeded to Jesse and opened one of his eyelids as well, but it took only a second for him to diagnosis he was passed out.  
  
"Well, what is on the agenda this afternoon you all may be wondering" Thorne said.  
  
He walked up to Shalimar and swiftly grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Fuck you!" Shalimar said and spit directly in his face.  
  
Thorne let go of Shalimar's throat and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face off.  
  
"No thanks bitch, blondes really are not my type", Thorne said punching her in the gut.  
  
Thorne proceeded and began zapping Shalimar in the stomach.  
  
Brennan clutched the chains intensely as he watched Thorne torture Shalimar with the volts of electricity.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" Brennan roared.  
  
Thorne briefly stopped zapping Shalimar to backhand Brennan in the mouth.  
  
"That's right you sack of shit, I am the one you want. I am the reason they tortured you at Genomex. Take it out on me you son of a bitch!" Brennan said trying his best to antagonize Thorne.  
  
Thorne's nostrils flared at this remark. It seemed to be working. Thorne threw the stun gun on the table behind him and punched Brennan directly in the mouth. Brennan's lip busted wide open and began bleeding down his chin.  
  
"That's right!" Brennan said. He was fired up and just as pissed off as Thorne was. "That makes you a real man hitting a women tied down. That just shows how pathetic you are Thorne. You are a spineless.." Brennan said as Thorne once again delivered a punch into his rib cage.  
  
Brennan flinched in pain as he brusquely coughed up blood and spit it out onto the floor.  
  
"Stop it Brennan he is killing you!" Shalimar screamed.  
  
Thorne turned his fist to Shalimar once again, punching her so hard in the face that she blacked out.  
  
"Shut up Bitch!" Thorne said.  
  
Thorne paced around Brennan once shaking his hand by the wrist. He had punched so hard he bruised his knuckles.  
  
"You sure know how to pick them Mr. Mulwray", Thorne said pacing a few time across the floor before taking a few breaths and calming down a bit.  
  
Thorne proceeded to fidget through his duffle bag pulling out the same bottle of yellowish substance he used on Brennan earlier that morning. He walked up to Brennan and stuck him cruelly with a full syringe.  
  
"That should be enough to cause severe hallucinations," Thorne mumbled.  
  
Thorne left the needle sticking in Brennan's arm and walked back to the table and grabbed another syringe. He filled it two-thirds full and walked up to Emma and injected it into her veins.  
  
He signaled for his guards, "Let her down". As the two men unclasped Emma's arms Thorne glanced over at Brennan who was watching nervously.  
  
Thorne grabbed Emma by the back of the neck and looked into her glazed-over eyes and than looked back at Brennan.  
  
"Take her to the back room - the room with the bed" Thorne added as he watched Brennan's facial expression.  
  
"Thorne, no- what are you going to do?" Brennan asked as his tone drastically changed into more like a plea.  
  
"Use your imagination" Thorne said as the three walked out of the room.  
  
"Get back her Thorne!" Brennan shouted. THORNE!" "EMMA!" 


	11. Chapter 11: Contacting Adam

The guards escorted Emma out of sight with Thorne following, whistling once again to some unknown tune.  
  
They entered a side room with only a bed and a small table with two chairs. Emma was a little disoriented from the drug Thorne gave her. Thorne laid her down softly on the bed and stepped back out of the room with one foot and had a brief conversation with the two guards before stepping back in and shutting the door.  
  
Thorne sat down on the bed next to Emma. She was tremendously tense Throne was going to defile her. Thorne gently grabbed Emma's wrist and rubbed the black and blue marks from the chains.  
  
"I am very sorry I had to chain you up Miss. DeLauro - I mean Emma. Can I call you Emma?" Thorne asked in a very humane voice.  
  
"Yes", Emma said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
Thorne heard the quiver in her voice and released her wrist.  
  
"Emma, please do not be afraid of me. I promise I will not hurt you. Under different circumstances." Thorne stopped himself.  
  
Thorne actually looked uneasy to Emma.  
  
"If the circumstances where different, do you think you could.. I mean would . go for a man like me?" Thorne spit out.  
  
Emma looked Thorne in the eye. She was going to play this one. She could not believe the audacity of him.  
  
"If the circumstances were different perhaps." Emma said. "I am high at the moment so if your asking for a commitment I suggest you come back later when I am thinking more clearly", Emma said giving Thorne a charming little beam.  
  
With that Thorne gave a nervous half-smile to Emma and slowly stood from the bed.  
  
"One of my guards is going to bring you back food" Thorne said. "You must be starving. I am going to have to lock you in the room, my apologies, but you will find that it is much more comfortable than the chains and this room stays pretty warm."  
  
With that Thorne exited the room.  
  
Brennan began to panic. He looked at Shalimar and than to Jesse who were both passed out. He looked at the needle sticking in his arm and closed his eyes tight. He realized he was seeing in double vision already.  
  
He looked around and saw there were no guards around him anywhere.  
  
He immediately activated his com link.  
  
"Adam are you there" Brennan said trying hard to concentrate.  
  
Adam immediately responded.  
  
"Brennan! Where are you I have been worried sick!" Adam signed in relief.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Adam started to say but Brennan cut him off.  
  
"Listen, we are in trouble big. Thorne. Emma.. Help her" Brennan said.  
  
"Brennan, I can't understand you are you okay! Is everyone okay!" Adam yelled.  
  
Brennan looked over at Jesse. All he saw was blood. Jesse looked dead to him. His face was blue. (It was quiet obvious the hallucinations started.)  
  
"Brennan I am doing an ETA scan, I am on the way". Adam yelled out. "You hear me Brennan!" Adam yelled again with no response from Brennan.  
  
"Who the hell are you talking to!" Thorne demanded an answer as he approached Brennan. "Was that the infamous Adam Kain?" Thorne gurgled.  
  
"Are you expecting him to be your Savior?" Thorne chuckled.  
  
Thorne stepped out of Brennan's sight for a few minutes and appeared back with a large bucket of water. He dumped the freezing water over Brennan causing him to shiver.  
  
Thorne grabbed his stun gun off his table and began zapping Brennan on high voltage in the neck. Brennan began twitching and convulsing from the shocks.  
  
"I can't play long Mr. Mulwray, Emma is eagerly awaiting my return. By the way, she loved it, I had her begging for more" Thorne said in a wicked tone.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Brennan cried. "Why?"  
  
"It is all your fault Brennan." Thorne snickered. "She will never forgive you!"  
  
With that he began zapping Brennan in the neck again.  
  
Both Jesse and Shalimar had awoken from Brennan's yells.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Jesse said faintly.  
  
Brennan looked over at Jesse shaking his head.  
  
Thorne started to walk in Jesse's direction.  
  
The other guard had now joined Thorne.  
  
"You need anything sir", the guard said.  
  
Thorne was looking at Jesse and turned to the guard.  
  
"I believe we will be having a guest soon thanks to Mr. Mulwray Take a look around outside. Call me on my cell immediately if you see anything out of the ordinary", Thorne said.  
  
The guard shook his head and proceeded out of the plant in a swift manner.  
  
"I am growing weary with you Mulwray", Thorne said as he turned back towards Brennan. "I am going to take care of Miss deLaura tonight. Say your goodbyes to your freak friends here, because when I get back I am going to kill both of them and let you live to watch their rotting corpses dangle."  
  
With that Thorne threw his zapper back on the table and exited.  
  
Brennan coughed hard spitting up blood again.  
  
"Brennan, you turned your com link on?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I had to, Brennan said, he was going to rape Emma. It is too late. Damn It!  
  
Brennan said with pain in his eyes as they began to water.  
  
"Thorne has been shocking me the past few minutes in the neck. I think he de-activated my sub-dermal governor." Brennan said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just can" Brennan said.  
  
"Can you shoot some electricity into the back of Jess's governor? Than he can phase out of the chains and get us all the hell out of here." Shalimar suggested.  
  
"No Shal, I would miss. My vision is too garbled from the drugs. Besides I am soaked, I would just shock myself as well. " Brennan said with his head down obviously in pain. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Escape!

Thorne attempted to use his cell phone and the signal was weak. He stepped outside to the front of the warehouse where he was greeted by the second guard.  
  
"There is no sign of anyone sir", the guard reported to Thorne.  
  
"Very good, please continue looking. I am going to call in some more men just to be on the safe side", Thorne said while dialing a number on his cell phone.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Emma heard the door unlocking to her room. She picked up a chair and stood directly behind the door. The moment the door opened Emma swung the chair as hard as she could. She caught the guard totally by surprise and knocked the food he had in his hands out of his hands and knocked him back to the floor into unconsciousness.  
  
"Fool" Emma said as she lifted the chair over her head and hit the man one more time. Emma cautiously looked both ways outside of the door before dragging the man into her room and activating her com link.  
  
"Adam can you hear me?" Emma asked.  
  
"Emma, thank God your alive. I did an ETA scan on Brennan's link, I am five minutes away." Adam said.  
  
"I have escaped" Emma continued, "Thorne had me locked in a side room. Everyone else is chained in the plant, I am going to get them down now", Emma said.  
  
"Be careful!" Adam said.  
  
With that, Emma quietly hugged the walls of the building structure toward her friends.  
  
  
  
Brennan attempted to zap Jesse's governor against his own judgment. He missed and shocked Jesse in the chest, along with shocking himself (due to being soaked by Thorne).  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled out, "Dammit Brennan, is that the best you can do?" Jesse moaned.  
  
"This wasn't my idea in the first place. I told you I can't see straight. Do you think I enjoy torturing myself?" Brennan said pissed off.  
  
Brennan again began coughing and spit up more blood. He clinched his lip with his teeth in pain only to make his busted lip bleed heavy again.  
  
Shalimar could not help noticing what bad shape Brennan was in. He was so pale. The front of his shirt was completely blood-stained from his ribs. She could not help but think he was bleeding internally and probably would not make it through anymore torture.  
  
Emma walked up to her friends with her finger over her mouth, motioning to be silent. She stood on the tips of her toes and managed to unclasp Brennan's arms. Brennan almost immediately collapsed on her. He was almost to weak to stand. Emma worriedly threw both her arms out and steadied Brennan. He looked at her with so much compassion.  
  
"I am going to kill Thorne Em. I am so sorry. Did he....." Brennan started to say.  
  
"Bren, NO. I am fine. He never touched me" Emma said reassuring she was okay.  
  
She proceeded to unclasp Shalimar's arms and than Jesse's. As they all freed their legs Emma spoke quietly.  
  
"I knocked one guard out, as far as I can see there is one more around her somewhere. I have not seen Thorne. Adam should be here any second." Emma said.  
  
"Brennan, deactivate our governors" Shalimar demanded.  
  
Weakly, Brennan zapped everyone's governor giving himself an unpleasant jolt each time.  
  
"Good, lets get the hell out of here!!" Jesse said as his governor was deactivated.  
  
"I'm for that" Shalimar said putting her arm around Brennan's waist trying to take some weight off of him. Emma grabbed Brennan's arm and wrapped it around her neck.  
  
"Two beautiful ladies putting their paws all over me, I must be dreaming" Brennan managed to keep his sense of humor and charm going.  
  
"In your dreams only" Emma said smiling at him as they walked towards the front door to the plant. Jesse opened the front door and walked outside in front of his team.  
  
Thorne was standing off to the side on his cell phone. His mouth dropped when he saw them. "How the hell did they get out" he mumbled to himself as he dropped his cell phone causing it to break. Thorne reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote to the governors. He pushed the button for Shalimar, nothing. He pushed the button for Jesse, nothing. "Shit" Thorne said throwing the remote on the ground.  
  
Brennan squinted his blurred vision at Thorne and was filled with rage.  
  
"He is mine" Brennan said.  
  
Jesse put his hand out to touch Brennan's chest and gave him a light push back.  
  
"No Brennan, let us take care of him" Jesse said.  
  
Emma removed Brennan's arm from her neck and proceeded to walk forward towards Thorne along with Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
Brennan clutched his ribs and leaned back against the building coughing.  
  
Thorne frantically looked around and spotted a shovel leaning on the side of the building. Using his telekinesis, he picked it up and sent it directly at them.  
  
Jesse pushed Emma behind him and turned rock solid, causing the shovel to bounce off his chest.  
  
Shalimar's eyes glowed as she pounced at Thorne giving him a kick in the stomach. Thorne swung his fist at Shalimar and she ducked underneath it giving him a punch in the gut. Thorne kicked at Shalimar hard sending her backward.  
  
The guard that was patrolling the area came running out from the side of the building. Brennan noticed him and instinctively threw his leg out and tripped the man. As the man stood up Brennan used all of his energy and threw a punch into his face, knocking him on the ground.  
  
Jesse turned rock solid again and pushed Thorne, sending him several feet back landing in grass. As Thorne stood up again Emma sent Thorne a psionic wave hitting him directly in the face. He shook it off and gave Emma a glare.  
  
"I take it you are declining my offer Emma. I am very disappointed" Thorne said.  
  
"I would rather rot in hell" Emma said giving Throne another blast.  
  
The helix landed down off to the left of them. With that Thorne took off running to the right..  
  
Jesse started to run after him, but stopped when he heard Shalimar call his name.  
  
"Come on Jesse, we have to get Brennan medical attention NOW!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
With that, Jesse changed his direction toward Brennan, who was on the ground next to the guard holding his side tightly and eyes closed. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Plot Thickens

Jesse ran toward Brennan and helped Shalimar pick him up off the ground and carry him toward the helix.  
  
Thorne realized he was not being followed and stopped behind a tree to catch his breath.  
  
As the door opened on the helix, Adam ran out to help Shalimar and Jesse with Brennan. Adam stopped to briefly look at Brennan with much concern, before saying "Get him on the helix".  
  
As Jesse and Shalimar dragged Brennan onto the helix, Adam paused again and put his hands on Emma's shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay Emma?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Yes Adam, I am fine" she replied.  
  
Adam put his hand behind Emma's back and motioned for her to get on the helix.  
  
Thorne pulled out a switch blade from his back pocket. He opened it up and held it on the palm of his hand. Using his powers, he sent it toward Adam, striking his target in the stomach. Adam clutched his gut and fell directly on the knife, sending it even further into his flesh.  
  
"ADAM!" Emma yelled and she tried to pick him up but was not strong enough.  
  
"Shal, Adam has been hit!" she yelled.  
  
Shalimar helped Jesse gently set Brennan's body on the floor, before running back out of the helix and rolling Adam over.  
  
"Oh my God Adam!" she yelled before picking him off the ground and carrying him into the helix.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Emma cried. "Adam takes care of us mutants. With him hurt who is going to take care of Brennan!"  
  
"Jesse, take us to the nearest hospital!" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"We are just going to have to pray and hope no one notices Brennan's little secret" she added.  
  
Shalimar had pulled the knife out of Adam's stomach and was pushing down hard trying to stop the blood loss. Blood was managing to escape even so, and it was everywhere.  
  
Adam was still awake. "Where are you taking us?" he questioned.  
  
"The hospital" Shalimar responded.  
  
"NO!" Adam said strongly. "NOT BRENNAN!"  
  
"We have no choice Adam. Don't worry everything will be fine." Shalimar said.  
  
Adam rolled his head over to look at Brennan, who was passed out with his head positioned up against the wall.  
  
"What did Thorne do to him?" Adam questioned.  
  
"He is fine Adam, he just has a few broke ribs. Nothing a doctor can't fix" Shalimar lied.  
  
With that they arrived at the hospital and Jesse helped Adam walk into the emergency room while Emma and Shalimar helped Brennan.  
  
Brennan came through and let out a moan as they placed him on a stretcher. He started to put up a small struggle kicking his legs out and moving his arms. It was just enough to distract the pharametics and one had to give him a sedative.  
  
One of the men held a flash light into Brennan's eye and commented "Can you hear me sir? What is your name son?"  
  
Brennan's vision was still blurry, but he managed to see a familiar face standing behind the two men working on him.  
  
"Shal, what is going on?" he said weakly.  
  
Shalimar grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You are at the hospital Bren, you will be fine. They are going to take good care of you" she replied.  
  
"Wher...Where's Adam? Why can't Adam take care of me? Brennan said confused.  
  
"Adam was stabbed Bren, he is fine, don't worry. Your the one I am worried about" Shalimar said.  
  
Brennan slowly stopped his struggle and passed out into sleep.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Two cars pulled up to the old Winn warehouse, and Thorne was already standing outside, black bag over his shoulder.  
  
"What took you so long? What the hell am I paying you dumb asses for anyway" Thorne said as he motioned for one of the men to slide over and give him the front passenger seat.  
  
"Where are we going sir?" One of the men asked. "I thought you wanted us here to capture any intruders?"  
  
"No one asked you to think. I am not paying you for assumptions." Thorne said. "Change of plans. I want a report on all surrounding hospitals and I want to know if one or two patients were admitted. An Adam Kane, and a possible Brennan Mulwray".  
  
"Thinks are just getting interesting" Thorne said laughing under his breath. 


	14. Chapter 14: Safe For Sure?

No body wanted to leave the hospital. Everyone was bruised up, tired, and un-showered. All three passed out in the hospital lounge. A nurse was nice enough to supply them with a fresh blanket. They must have been sleeping for at least two hours. A doctor nudged Jesse on the arm four times before he responded. He without delay sat up rubbing his eyes hard.  
  
"Woow there, relax young man. You look like you have been through one hell of a night." The doctor said crouching down to look eye level with Jesse.  
  
"Mr. Kane is out of surgery now and is in intensive care resting. Thankfully, the knife did not hit any major organs. At the moment, no extra blood is needed. We will be monitoring him closely for the next several days."  
  
"What about Brennan?" Jesse questioned.  
  
The doctor glanced over at the receptionist before responding. " He is still in surgery. He was administered a different doctor. I am afraid I can't be of anymore help," the doctor said.  
  
"You have done enough already, thank you sir." Jesse said putting his right hand out and shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
"The police will be here shortly and I am sure they will have plenty of questions for you and for Mr. Kane when he regains consciousness".  
  
"The police?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. It is strict hospital policy to inform the police department of anything peculiar, such as stabbings, gun shot wounds, etc. You and your two female companions may make use of the sofas and I will have the receptionist inform your other friend's doctor to contact you as soon as he knows something."  
  
"Thanks again" Jesse said sighing.  
  
Everyone had already been put through hell already, answering a bunch of routine questions did not sound like a picnic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After falling back in sleep, Jesse awoke two more hours later, and Emma was sitting up drinking a cup of coffee she had poured from the coffee machine.  
  
There were two blue shirts at the front desk talking with the receptionist.  
  
"Great, the cops are here, time to start lying" Jesse mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I took care of them already" Emma said sipping at her coffee.  
  
"You answered their questions already?" Jesse asked surprised. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"Ohh, let me worry about that one. Let's just say there was not much talking between us" Emma smirked.  
  
"Nothing like having a psionic on your team" Jesse said standing up filling a cup of coffee.  
  
"Any word on Brennan and Adam?" Shalimar asked sitting up and yawning.  
  
"Adam has been out of surgery for a couple hours. He is going to be fine." Emma started to say. "Brennan just got out of surgery a few minutes ago. He has internal bleeding, a serious concussion, three broke ribs, along with two cracked ribs, and most likely a very hurt ego" Emma said sighing.  
  
"We need to get them two out of her ASAP. If Thorne has the resources he could be in here to finish the job" Jesse stated.  
  
"Not only that, if the GSA get wind that Adam or Brennan are staying here, there is no doubt they would send 20 agents in here after them." Shalimar sleepily added.  
  
"Why don't you two take a peak at Adam and Brennan, than go back to sanctuary for a bath and meal?" Jesse suggested. "At least one of us has to stay here and make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens".  
  
"Fine Jess, but I will be back to relieve you in no time flat", Shalimar said.  
  
"I am counting on that!" Jesse said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Everyone took shifts, Jesse stayed back and fourth between rooms for two and a half hours, and was relieved by Shalimar for the next three hours.  
  
Everything was calm and peaceful (for once) and Shalimar felt at ease sitting at Brennan's side embracing his hand with hers. Brennan had woke up for about twenty minutes and had a brief conversation with Shalimar. He was so concerned for everyone else, even though he was in the worst shape. Shalimar had lain down on the bed next to Brennan at his request, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and cuddle behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Emma relieved Shalimar roughly after three hours. Shalimar had informed Emma her and Jesse would both be back in a couple hours.  
  
Emma first spent time with Brennan. She used her psionic powers on the doctor and was reassured that he wasn't thinking anything out of the normal about Brennan and his charts.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Thorne had gotten the information he wanted on Adam and Brennan. He knew where they were staying, and even what rooms. He had waited till the midnight shift. The hospital was pretty silent and the staff was low.  
  
Thorne entered the hospital with two of his men, leaving the rest waiting closely outside.  
  
Thorne casually walked through the hospital and entered Brennan's room with the two men and motioned for them to pin Brennan down. Brennan was resting quietly. Thorne put his hand over Brennan's mouth instantly causing his eyes to open wide and look around frantically. He tried to jerk free but the men were on each side of the bed pinning his arms down. Thorne inserted a syringe into the very bottom of Brennan's ivy bag.  
  
Thorne smirked at Brennan while letting go of his mouth and pulled the syringe out and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Thorne snarled. "All I had to do is follow the trail of mutant stench."  
  
"I am so tired of this! I wish you would die already," Brennan said fiercely.  
  
"I am afraid your time is up Mr. Mulwray."  
  
(Emma jumped from her seat and yelled "Brennan" and ran out of Adam's room towards his. She signaled for Shalimar and Jesse into her com link. She not only sensed Brennan's rage, she sensed Thorne's as well.)  
  
Brennan managed to shoot a stream of electricity at one of the men, freeing up his other hand to punch the other man in the face.  
  
Brennan began to form a sphere of electricity at Thorne but Thorne instantaneously used his telekinesis to throw Brennan up and back against the wall. An ivy was still attached to Brennan's arm. Brennan formed another sphere of electricity and threw it at Thorne, knocking him back against the wall. Brennan ripped the needle out of his arm.  
  
"You should have inserted it directly into my veins you moron", Brennan said.  
  
One of the men got up attacking Brennan from behind, with a blow to the head. Brennan instantly fell to the ground. He began to lift himself up with his arms, but was overwhelmed with lightheadedness and fell back to the ground.  
  
Thorne stood up boldly and ran his hands down his coat, removing any wrinkles.  
  
"Told you Mr. Mulwray, your time is up".  
  
As he began to approach Brennan, five GSA agents walked into Brennan's room directly behind Thorne. One of the agents zapped Thorne in the back of the neck, immediately installing his neck with a governor and hand cuffing his hands behind his back. His one guard remaining surrendered immediately.  
  
Eckhart entered the room behind his agents.  
  
Emma stopped shy of the corner and could hear the whole conversation.  
  
"Well, Mr. Thorne, it has been a long time". Eckhart motioned his men to pick Brennan up off the ground. "Mr. Mulwray, it has been a very long time"  
  
"Not long enough" Brennan managed to say rolling his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Oh, by the way Mr. Thorne, I ran into a few of your men outside. I am afraid they are now out of commission. Permanently."  
  
Thorne looked at Eckhart with fury in his eyes.  
  
Eckhart fidgeted through Thorne's black duffle bag, "Mr. Mulwray, I knew you were a thief, but Mr. Thorne, I am quite simply shocked".  
  
Eckhart handed a full syringe to one of his men.  
  
"Please go down the hall to room 408, and take care of Mr. Kane. This should do the job".  
  
Emma heard enough, she ran back to Adam's room as fast as she could. She grabbed a wheelchair that was in the hall right outside of his room. Without delay, she was dragging Adam up to a sitting position.  
  
"What is going on Emma"? Adam demanded to know.  
  
"No time to explain Adam quick get into the chair." Thorne and Eckhart are here!"  
  
Adam could sense the fear and urgency in her voice and was instantly in the wheelchair being wheeled out of his room by Emma.  
  
Emma wheeled him down the hall and securely hid him in a small maintenance closet.  
  
"I will be back Adam, I will not let them take Brennan."  
  
Adam could not refuse. He was helpless. As Emma ran back towards Brennan's room, Adam got on his com link.  
  
"SHAL! JESSE! Where are you?"  
  
"We are on our way Adam! Jesse responded.  
  
Emma slowly crept around the corner.. 


	15. Chapter 15: Is This The GSA?

As Emma peaked around the corner she was given no time to react. One of Eckhart's agents began zapping her in the chest. It seemed like everything was suddenly in slow motion. She fell to the floor heart pounding out of her chest. Her eyes remained open as she saw two agents escorting Thorne from Brennan's room, followed by Brennan being dragged by his arms by two men. Brennan looked down the hall at Emma, and she could see his lips moving, but could not here any sound -- "E.M.M.A.!" She thought he was screaming her name. The receptionist had come running around the corner, and she too looked like she was jogging is slow motion. Than Eckhart's face was directly in hers. "Adam?" Why couldn't she hear him? He was asking for Adam? She thought her heart would explode. All lights slowly faded out, even though her eyes were wide open, till she could not think anymore.  
  
As they arrived at sanctuary, Eckhart requested they each be put into individual isolation for the time being. Eckhart generously had two of his laboratory technicians tend to Brennan's wounds.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Brennan asked Eckhart curiously as Eckhart observed his men bandage him up.  
  
"What do you want me to do with you?" Eckhart responded.  
  
"Will you let Emma go?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Not likely" Eckhart responded. "Nice try though".  
  
"It looks to me like Thorne got an upper hand on you. How would you like to watch Thorne die. Or better yet, how would you like to kill him your self?" Eckhart said examining Brennan's response closely.  
  
"I don't understand" Brennan said confused. "I..I mean I am not following you".  
  
Brennan winced as one of the lab techs rubbed against his ribs too hard. "Do you mind?"  
  
"What is to follow Mr. Mulwray?"  
  
"Aren't you going to kill us all anyway, or put us in stasis?" Brennan asked still confused.  
  
"Not necessarily. You see you have been such a pain in my side for so long, why would I just kill you? That would be no fun" Eckhart said running his finger along side the table Brennan was now sitting up on.  
  
"Your an insane evil bastard, just like Thorne. I am sick of playing games with both of you. Just kill me and let my soul be put to rest will ya?" Brennan said annoyed.  
  
"Is that what you wish Mr. Mulwray? For me to kill you?"  
  
"Boy, you really are stupid aren't you? Or maybe just deaf" Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Shall I kill Emma first, or you?" Eckhart said ignoring Brennan's insult.  
  
"I never said kill Emma. I asked that you let her go!" Brennan said even more annoyed at the whole situation.  
  
"I have a better idea" Eckhart began to explain. "You see, I am the one in control here Mr. Mulwray."  
  
"There you go with the Mr. Mulwray shit again. Just like Thorne. You crazy assholes have zero respect for me so why don't you cut out the Mr. crap!" Brennan said rubbing the bruises Thorne had put all over his neck.  
  
"Very well" Eckhart said nodding his head to one of his techs.  
  
They pulled out a needle and stuck Brennan in the arm.  
  
"Ouch" Brennan said. "That is another thing, I am so sick of you people sticking me with needles. If my mother saw all these needle marks she would think I was...." Brennan never got to finish he was sound asleep once again.  
  
"Take him to the recon maze, along with the others" Eckhart said grinning. "I will be in my office. This I gotta see".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma woke up in a large room that resembled a cave. She was sitting on the floor chained to the wall. Ironic thing was there was a key in her lap. She looked over and saw Brennan sleeping to her left.  
  
"The key doesn't fit the lock" a familiar voice said to her right.  
  
"Thorne" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"the key doesn't fit the lock he said again. What is the point!" Thorne said.  
  
Emma ignored Thorne and looked back over to Brennan. "Brennan! Brennan! BRENNAN!!"  
  
Finally Brennan woke after her final shout. It took his eyes a minute to adjust before realizing his surroundings, the chains around his wrists, the key in his lap, and Thorne in the same room as well.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" was all Brennan could manage to say.  
  
"I stole files on a place that looked like this" Thorne started to say calmly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you dick" Brennan said looking up at Thorne as he fidgeted with the key and the lock on his wrist.  
  
"I have a key to my lock too Bren, none of them work" Emma said.  
  
Brennan looked over at Emma tossing his key gently in the air.  
  
"This doesn't make sense. Toss me your key Em" Brennan said.  
  
Emma gently tossed Brennan her key, and with no luck he was not able to open the lock. Brennan sighed out loud.  
  
"Catch Em" he said tossing her his key.  
  
"No shit" Brennan said smiling as Emma unlocked her wrist and stood up.  
  
"HELL NO!" Brennan said realizing that he was holding the key to Thorne's lock and vise versa.  
  
"I would rather...." Brennan began cursing but was cut off my Emma.  
  
"Listen Brennan, Thorne, obviously Eckhart is doing this for a reason. No doubt he is probably watching on tape our every move. Don't you think we should try to get along and work together on this in hope to get out of this..this what-ever we are stuck in?" Emma said.  
  
"I would rather die" shouted Thorne.  
  
"Well you will than!" Emma said giving him a dirty look.  
  
"No Em, we can't trust him as far as we can throw him. For all we know him and Eckhart are in on this for some reason. The moment we give him that key he will be at our throats." Brennan said shaking his head no.  
  
"Fine guys, I am going to find a way out of her, apparently all by myself. If you two can put your hormone levels down a few notches let me know" Emma said pretending to walk off.  
  
Emma wandered down the only direction she could, turning at the first left corner and peaking at both men with a small grin. She had realized there was no governor on her neck, and they were all free to use their powers.  
  
Brennan and Thorne sat glaring at each other for over five minutes.  
  
"Emma? Em?" Brennan called Emma worriedly stretching his neck to see if she was really gone.  
  
"DAMN!" he said. "On three?" Brennan said to Thorne.  
  
"On three" Thorne said.  
  
"One...Two....Three!" Brennan said as they both pretended to toss the key to each other.  
  
"I knew you were not going to toss it!" Brennan said shaking his head.  
  
"Neither did you!" Thorne said somewhat amused.  
  
Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Want to try it again? I guess Em is right. Think we can put this one on hold for awhile?" Brennan said trying to sound sincere.  
  
"One thing I hate more than you Mr. Mulwray is Mason Eckhart. You have my word."  
  
With that Brennan shook his head.."One, Two, Three" on three both men tossed each other the key.  
  
|Top of Form |[pic] | |[pic][pic] |Bottom of Form | 


	16. Chapter 16: Working As A Team!

"Now that everything is settled," Emma said smiling as she came out from her hiding spot.  
  
Thorne rubbed the back of his neck the moment the chains were off to notice no governor. He wickedly glared over at Brennan who was eyeing him up like a hawk. When Brennan saw him rubbing his neck, he immediately felt the back of his own neck to find the same. Brennan began an orb of electricity in defense but Emma had beaten him to it and had already sent a psionic blast to Thorne.  
  
"PLEASE STOP BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled out catching both of their attention. Brennan closed his hand on the electricity he was forming.  
  
"If we are going to get out of here stop!!" she screamed again. "I want you both to shake as gentlemen that you will work together as much as necessary till we get the hell out of here!" Emma demanded. "NOW!"  
  
Brennan and Thorne hesitated reaching out and shaking each other's hand. Brennan sent a small charge of electricity through Thorne's hand causing him to release his grip.  
  
"Brennan!" Emma said.  
  
"What Em? Never said I was a gentleman. Besides, he was squeezing my hand a little to tight anyway". Brennan said satisfied with his lie as he put his arm out to motion to Emma to proceed down their path.  
  
"Thorne you said you stole some files on a place like this?" Emma questioned completely changing the subject as they began walking.  
  
"That is correct. However, that was awhile ago, the disk I had with beginning construction could of been completely different from the final prototype." Thorne began. "The idea of this whole synopsis or what ever the hell you want to call it is to test the instincts, intelligence, and strength of each different type of mutant. The idea was to pair two or several mutants and let them use what skills they have to try to make it out. GSA experts monitor everything from mutant compatibility to which mutants are the most dominant. It is like a mad mutant maze in simple terms".  
  
"So Eckhart is watching us?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh, you can count on that one!" Thorne said.  
  
Brennan looked around for cameras and stuck both his middle fingers out. "See this plastic puke!" "In simple terms" Brennan added.  
  
"You are such an amateur," Thorne said laughing.  
  
"You are such a putrid swine that.." Brennan wasn't even finished and Thorne used his telekinesis to pick Brennan up in mid-air. Brennan formed another orb of electricity as Emma once again stepped in and placed her hands on Thorne's chest.  
  
"Please?" Was all she could manage to say. Her head was throbbing and she was just not in the mood for this.  
  
Thorne took one look into her eyes and shook his head positively, but yet dropped Brennan to the ground without ease.  
  
Brennan grunted as he landed on his feet yet sunk down to the ground holding his rib cage once more. Brennan let out a short flow of electricity at Thorne. Not enough to knock him back, but enough to bring him to his knees.  
  
"Enough already" Emma mumbled. "I feel like I am babysitting and not getting paid!".  
  
Just than the voice of Eckhart rang loud and clear over an intercom.  
  
"I see you boys still can't manage to get along," Eckhart said with humor in his voice. "Let the games begin! Release them!"  
  
"Release what?" Brennan said with a slight tone of alarm.  
  
"I don't know" Thorne responded, "but I don't think it is anything good." 


	17. Chapter 17: Exploring Their Cage!

There was a loud cranking noise in the far distance, followed by a thud.  
  
"Where the hell are we, how big is this hole?" Brennan questioned out loud.  
  
Suddenly there was a faint scream way off into the distant darkness.  
  
"I don't know" Thorne replied, "but lets go that way," he said pointing into the opposite direction of the scream.  
  
"Finally, we agree on something" Brennan said pulling himself to a stands and wiping the dirt on his hands onto his jeans.  
  
"I must thank Eckhart though for making sure my clothes were grabbed at the hospital, I could not manage walking around here in a hospital gown."  
  
"Trust me, none of us would like to see that" Thorne said.  
  
Brennan shook off his comment and began walking down the tunnel, still clutching his side.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Bren?" Emma asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll manage Em," he said forcing out a grin at her.  
  
The three proceeded down the passageway for what seemed to be well over two hours. It twisted and turned and there were so many branch offs. Thorne had pointed out holes everywhere in the dirt. Some were large and deep, yet others small. They had decided to keep the straight path till the end so they would not get lost and could backtrack, if there was an end Emma had commented. There was no sign of anyone or anything anywhere. They were all baffled. What WAS the point to this?  
  
Brennan was getting slower by the minute walking. He was again so pale and looked worn-out. Emma read Brennan and learned he was so full of pride he did not want Thorne to see he was weak. Thorne, however, had noticed Brennan staggering for over an hour. He was slowing their progress up. He couldn't help feeling a small amount of respect for him.  
  
Finally after letting this go on for around twenty more minutes, Emma had to give in.  
  
"Man, I am beat. Do you guys care if we stop and rest a few?" Emma said stopping and glancing at Thorne and Brennan. She was not lying, she really did want to stop and rest.  
  
"Fine with me, it doesn't appear we are getting anywhere anyway" Thorne said slouching down against the wall.  
  
Brennan just shook his head; it was like he barely had enough energy left in him to respond. Brennan slid down the wall opposite Thorne, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
Emma slid down next to Brennan rubbing her arms for warmth.  
  
"How are you feeling Bren, you look so tired. How about you take a power nap?" Emma said nudging Brennan's arm with her elbow.  
  
Brennan swallowed hard and opened his eyes and looked at Emma and than to Thorne.  
  
"No Em, I refuse to sleep and leave you alone with that" he said pointed to Thorne. "And I am so sorry it happened once already, I promise you it will never happen again" he added.  
  
"I am a big girl Bren, always looking out for me though, how sweet you are," she said nudging his arm again.  
  
"It sure is cold," she added poking at him one last time.  
  
Brennan caught the hint quickly and slid his arm behind Emma pulling her strongly into his body. Emma appreciated the gesture and wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled in.  
  
"If only Shal could see this!" she said grinning.  
  
"We wouldn't have to worry about getting out of this hell hole," Brennan said smiling a real smile for once. "Shal would beat the shit out of both of us and bury us in here forever!"  
  
Brennan and Emma both laughed out loud.  
  
"This secret we will keep between us to the grave!" Emma said.  
  
"I appreciate that," Brennan said kissing Emma on the check and tilting his head back again.  
  
In a matter of minutes Brennan was sleeping. Emma felt so safe with Brennan. She let out a slight sigh.  
  
"You really care for him. Why?" Thorne said starring at Emma.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Emma asked somewhat irritated. "Bren is really a great guy".  
  
"HA! He can't fool me. What makes him so great?" Thorne said with a little jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I admit, he can be slightly irrational at times and he is the most stubborn man I have every meet. Once he gets something in his head, you can forget about it!" Emma said giggling.  
  
"But that is part of who he is, and he is sensitive, sincere, thoughtful, strong.. The list goes on and on. You know Thorne, I have used my powers to read you and you're not as big as a monster you make yourself out to be. There are true decent humane feelings bottled up in your soul and I don't know why you keep those hidden."  
  
Thorne smirked at her and shook his head no and yet had no response.  
  
"What is your thing with Brennan anyway?" Emma said bravely. "I mean, besides him escaping Genomex and causing Eckhart to treat you unfairly, you put yourself in that predicament."  
  
Thorne smirked again and glanced over at Brennan to see he was sound a sleep.  
  
"Well since you can read my mind anyway, yes, you are correct. I guess.. maybe I have taken out my frustrations on Brennan a tad too much. I guess I needed someone to hate besides myself for my poor choices in life".  
  
Suddenly there was a loud voice of someone yelling, and it was getting louder and louder. Whoever it was, was getting closer and closer to them. Emma jumped up in panic, waking Brennan up instantly.  
  
"Should we run or stand our ground?" Emma said to Thorne swallowing hard.  
  
"I will leave that decision to you, but please make it quick!" Thorne said starring down the tunnel with his eyes wide open. 


	18. Chapter 18: First Contact

"What the hell is that?" Brennan said sliding back up the wall to his feet and squinting his eyes.  
  
"Feel like running Bren?" Emma said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Not really" he said grabbing his side again. "Feel free to run and leave me here but I wouldn't get very far otherwise".  
  
With that all three just stood in terror and silence looking down the dark tunnel. Thorne contemplated running, but it only took him a second to decide his chances were better sticking together.  
  
A man in a muddy white apron covered in blood was running and screaming at the top of his lungs. Brennan began to form electricity in his hand in self- defense mode.  
  
As the man spotted the three he began to scream pleading. "Oh God, please help me. Please don't let it get me. PLEASE!"  
  
As the man ran past them, Emma hit him with a strong psionic blast, sending him flying.  
  
Approaching rapidly behind him was a women with glowing red eyes. Brennan shot out his volts at her. She jumped up high dodging the stream of electricity and turning sideways landed on the roof of the cave. Her eyes shot a darker red as she began to crawl on the ceiling in a swift manner.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Thorne said staring up at her.  
  
She did a flip and landed directly in front of Brennan. Brennan swung his arm at her. The women that appeared feral caught Brennan's arm only to growl at him.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Brennan said.  
  
The women used her other arm to push Brennan supernaturally backward fifteen feet, knocking him done flat on his back and leaving him out of breath.  
  
With out wasting anytime, Emma sent the thought of fire to her causing her to growl even louder and cover her face with her arms.  
  
Thorne used his telekinesis to pick the women up and bang her head on the ceiling of the tunnel repetitively. After blood began to pump violently from her fractured skull, Thorne dropped her.  
  
The man who was screaming in the first place crawled up to the women and pulled out a filthy knife from his back pocket and stabbed the women five times in a row.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? She isn't getting up dude." Thorne asked the man.  
  
"Mmmmaking sure she's dead." the man replied.  
  
"No one is going to live through all that" Brennan said as he walked slowly over to the commotion rubbing his temples.  
  
"Iiiiiii must make sure" the man replied. "Damn cannibals" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Sir, do you mind telling me where the hell are we?" Emma asked the man.  
  
The man wiped the blood from his blade onto his pants leg and placed the knife back into his pocket. "How long have you been trapped here?" the man asked.  
  
"Not even a day" Emma responded.  
  
"Wwwwwell Miss, I have been here for months and with experience here I can tell you we are in hell aaaaaand there is NO escape!"  
  
Writers Notes: Thanks to the few who actually have been reading my story. I know it is getting long. I was going to end it with Mutant X escaping Thorne and him getting away, but I decided what the hell, I will make free time at work heehee. Now that this new plot is going I am going to have to drag it out more chapters, but thanks again for reading and I am always open to throwing suggestions into the mix. And for those wondering where Adam, Shal, and Jesse went, I thought it pointless to talk about them from here on, because bluntly, what the hell can they do for Brennan and Emma?  
  
|Top of Form |[pic] | |[pic][pic] |Bottom of Form | 


	19. Chapter 19: Questions Anwsered

"My name is Emma, and this is Brennan and Thorne..." Emma paused.  
  
"Thorne, I don't know your first name" Emma said puzzled.  
  
"Who cares" Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Eric. My name is Eric. But please, I like to be called Thorne" Thorne said.  
  
"Mmmmy name is Marshal" the man said tilting his head forward.  
  
"Marshal, can you please tell us about this place?" Emma begged.  
  
"I owe you that much for saving my life" Marshal began. "Yyyyyou see, this is the hell hole the GSA tosses people and mutants into to dispose of. There are cameras and speakers throughout many of the tunnels here for them to get their jollies watching. There are many survivors throughout these walls, however, most have gone insane from hunger and have been killing and feeding off the dead. It is every man... and women for themselves in here. Tttttrust me, after several days without food you will began hallucinating and in-visioning each other as juicy barbecued pork chops."  
  
"What a minute... back up, people are eating each other down here?" Thorne said with a look that he was about to vomit.  
  
"That is cccccorrect sir" Marshal replied.  
  
"And how long have you been done here?" Thorne said.  
  
"I lost count at four months. You see, I am a mutant as well, but I don't have any special powers. I just hhhhave the availability to live without food or water. Don't get me wrong, I have enjoyed a steak ddddinner and a glass of wine from time to time, but it is not necessary for me to continue on living, all I need is a little oxygen. I have made the assumption that we are underground, the cccceilings of this maze tend to leak drops of water from time to time and I believe it is from rain making its way through" Marshal said with his stuttering voice.  
  
"If water is leaking through than perhaps we are not that deep under ground. Maybe we can dig our way out!" Emma suggested.  
  
"Done tried. You can only try so many times without coming up empty handed." Marshal replied.  
  
"Is that what all these holes are in the dirt on the ground...people digging?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes, but for different reasons. I ddddug this knife up. I have heard gun shots the past month as well. I know ddddamn well the GSA did not drop someone in here with a gun in there back pocket. No, I believe those sick bastards buried weapons throughout the tunnels to add to their pleasure and torment of others. I was fortunate to ddddig up a can of beans one time too, but I just gave it to Trina. Oh shit which reminds me I have to go back for her. Anymore questions before I go?"  
  
"Who is Trina?" Emma asked.  
  
"She is a poor scared little girl I found crying, half-starved and lonely in one of the tunnels when I first got dddumped in here. She is a very special girl, she has the availability to shoot scorching lasers from her eye sockets. She is so young and frail though, and has not been able to dddevelop her powers yet. I have been working with her in our time when we are not running from hhhungry insane people. I have hhhhigh hopes she will be able to protect us soon and maybe help get the hell out of here somehow. I hhhid her when that crazy bitch got on our trail."  
  
"How has Trina survived without food?" Thorne asked.  
  
"Bugs. Lots of bugs."  
  
"Sorry I asked" Thorne said looking sick again.  
  
"Well thanks for saving my ass!" Marshal began to turn and walk away.  
  
"Hey wait" Brennan said catching his attention. "Maybe we should stick together and help each other. I want the hell out of here too. Four brains are better than three." 


	20. Chapter 20: Dead Bodies

Brennan had tucked into a decent size gap in the side of a passageway and passed out while everyone else went to find Trina. He awoke to Emma sleeping cuddled up next to him. He slowly crawled out of the hole to find Thorne sleeping in a ball on the ground to the right of them, and Marshal cradling a small girl in his arms. Marshal gave Brennan a tiny smile.  
  
"I don't require much sleep either" Marshal said.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Brennan asked yawning.  
  
"Oh, I would say a good five hours, give or take. Mmmmy watch quit ticking some time ago." Marshal replied.  
  
Brennan gave the man a funny gaze and unhurriedly stood to his feet stretching every muscle in his body.  
  
"Nasty bruises you gggggot there Brandon. What got a hold of you?"  
  
"That's what got a hold of me" Brennan said pointing to Thorne without even looking at him "and my name is Brennan".  
  
"Oh --- my apologies Brennan" Marshal said looking puzzled.  
  
"None necessary" Brennan said looking both directions done the tunnel before making a left and proceeding.  
  
"Yyyyyoung man, where are you going" Marshal asked.  
  
"I have to take a leak." Brennan replied.  
  
Brennan advanced till he came to the first turn, and made a right. There was enough light in the tunnels to see a few inches in front of him but beyond that it was pitch black.  
  
Brennan had no problem relieving himself as creepy as this place was. He could hear drops of water further down the passageway he was standing in. He zipped up his pants and sparked a minor current of electricity in his right hand.  
  
"Boo!" The electricity lit Thorne's face causing Brennan to jolt.  
  
"You asshole" Brennan said. "Your damn lucky I don't fry your ass.sneaking up on a man like that," Brennan muttered as he carried on further down the tunnel.  
  
Brennan could vaguely hear Thorne urinating behind him as he blocked him out and continued trying to hear the water drops.  
  
Thorne began whistling.  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up?" Brennan said turning his head back agitated.  
  
"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Thorne said chuckling under his breath.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Mulwray?"  
  
"If you can shut the hell up like I told you too" Brennan began "I hear water drops."  
  
Seconds later Thorne had walked up behind Brennan.  
  
"This tunnel smells like shit," Thorne said covering his nose.  
  
They came to a curve in the structure of the walls and there was a slow steady flow of water coming from the top of the cave and streaming down rocks on the side of the cave to the ground.  
  
"Ahh! Water!" Thorne said cutting in front of Brennan and helping himself. Brennan gave Thorne a nasty look even though he could not see it, and walked back to the end of the tunnel and yelled down to Emma and the others.  
  
"You awake Em?"  
  
"Yeah Brennan, what's up?" Emma called back.  
  
"I found a stream of water if anyone is interested."  
  
"Thank God, I am so thirsty" Emma said pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Would you like some water sweetie?" Emma said to Trina extending her hand.  
  
Trina hesitated looking at Emma and threw her arms up to Marshal.  
  
"It's okay, she wwwwon't hurt you. Go get a dddddrink of water" Marshal said softly.  
  
Trina put her hand out letting Emma grab it as they walked slowly down the tunnel.  
  
Brennan had just finished taking a long drink as Emma and Trina approached.  
  
"Come here beautiful" Brennan said putting his arms out for Trina.  
  
Once again she hesitated but only momentarily as she threw her arms out to Brennan and he picked her up to the largest part of the stream.  
  
"I smell death," Trina said as she gulped down water.  
  
"You smell what?" Thorne asked.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this on the ground" Emma said. "I am stepping on something. Give me some light Bren" Emma said.  
  
"Hold on Em." Brennan said.  
  
Brennan held Trina up till she stopped drinking than set her down off to the side.  
  
"Bren?" Emma said again.  
  
"Hold on I said!" Brennan said making sure his hands were completely air- dried.  
  
Brennan lit a spark in his hand and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Oh shit!" Brennan said.  
  
Emma covered her mouth and gasped before covering Trina's eyes up and turning her head away.  
  
There was a corpse lying on the ground. It appeared that it had been there for some time. The skin displayed a greenish discoloration. There were brownish circles under the eyes and the head was visually swollen to twice the normal size of a human head.  
  
"Bloating and dddecomposition of the body takes place within 60 and 72 hours" Marshal said in a serious tone walking up behind them and placing his hand on Trina's shoulder.  
  
"The larva in this corpse is no good Trina." He continued.  
  
"But I am hungry" Trina cried out.  
  
"We will find you some food today, I promise" Marshal said.  
  
"I am going to be sick" Thorne said stepping back into the corner and hearing a loud crunch.  
  
"I.. I think I may have stumbled onto another body over here. Light please Mulwray!" Thorne said with his voice uneasy.  
  
Brennan had closed his hand on the electricity. He took two steps toward Thorne's voice and lit up the tunnel again holding his hand toward the ground.  
  
"This is really nasty" was all Brennan could say focusing down on the corpse under Thorne's boot. Thorne had stepped on the chest cavity and his foot was sunken into the body.  
  
"Finally we agree on something again," Thorne said in a non-sarcastic tone.  
  
"Dear Lord, this is a child," Thorne said removing his boot from the remains of a small body.  
  
"Those bastards!" he yelled.  
  
"Since when do you care about anyone?" Brennan said closing his hand on the current and holding his sleeve over his nose.  
  
"Your mouth never stops does it Mulwray, I should have killed you when I had the chance" Thorne said slamming his fist into the wall and storming off back down the tunnel.  
  
"Thorne wait!" Emma called out before looking at Brennan and commenting, "Can't you grow up Brennan and stop acting so childish?" Emma said.  
  
"Yeah sure Emma the moment you stop acting like my damn mother" Brennan spit out.  
  
Emma stomped off after Thorne calling his name again.  
  
"It is nnnnnot a good idea to split up" Marshal said.  
  
Brennan was taking deep breaths with his hands locked behind his head.  
  
"I know Marshal, they will be back - hopefully" Brennan said. 


	21. Chapter 21: Thorne's Plot

"Thorne wait up, please?" Emma called out after Thorne as he walked high- speed down the tunnel.  
  
"Stop following me Emma. Leave me alone" Thorne spat out.  
  
Emma was trying to keep up with him but it was so dark. She tripped in a medium sized hole and landed in a thud on the dirt floor.  
  
"Ouch!" She cried out.  
  
Thorne heard her and hesitated before turning back and helping her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I will live" she said. "Thanks."  
  
Emma got many mixed feelings off of holding Thorne's hand. She got many warm, comfortable hits from him. She actually felt safe with him. She new he could never hurt her.  
  
Thorne realized he still had her hand and apologized as he let go.  
  
Emma began blushing. She couldn't explain it. What was she feeling? She was glad that it was dark so he could not see the red in her cheeks.  
  
"Em? Emma? Em?" Brennan called out down the tunnel. They could see the light from his powers coming directly towards them.  
  
"In front of you Bren" Emma called out.  
  
"There you are. I was already worried about you. I am so sorry Em. Please forgive me?" Brennan said as he wrapped his arms around Emma's neck and placed his forehead on hers.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Emma said sarcastically.  
  
Brennan paused for a moment before responding, "No, no you don't".  
  
"Thorne, I am sorry for being an ass. I should be concentrating on getting us out of her, not giving you a hard time" Brennan said in a tone like he was being forced to be courteous.  
  
"You have every right," said Thorne. "I deserve it. Tell you what, lets put all energies into getting the hell out of here, and once we are free I will give you every opportunity to get your revenge on me."  
  
"Well Thorne, you sure know how to throw out some incentive!" Brennan said in a humorous tone. "I am motivated already. Let get the hell out of here! Marshal, how many of these passageways have you explored since you have been here?"  
  
Marshal pointed in the directions he had been down, and they all agreed to continue the way they were heading.  
  
Thoughts from Thorne: God I hate that Mulwray! What a jerk. How long to I have to pretend we are cool. I should just snap his neck while he is sleeping. No, no I can't do that, not yet. We may need him to get out of here. Emma trusts me, I think. She is so pretty. Maybe if I play my cards right she could.No it is a trick. She hates me. She is too close with him. I will just wait for the right moment. He deserves to die. He will die.  
  
Everyone proceeded to walk down the tunnels at an average pace. Brennan was doing well with his walking. He could not stop thinking about Shalimar. Her beautiful smile, her soft lips, her curves. Thinking about her helped him keep his pace and determination to survive and find a way out. He wondered how Adam was, and if Jesse and Shal were safe too. It had felt like he was separated from Shal for months. His heart felt empty and sad.  
  
"We will get out of here Bren." Emma whispered into Brennan's ear and grabbed his hand.  
  
Brennan glanced over at Emma.  
  
"Sorry Bren, could not help reading you, you were sending out too strong of emotions."  
  
Brennan let out a small sigh and kept his silence. 


	22. Chapter 22: Reunited?

-Note For Readers: In the last chapter, Emma could not read that Thorne still hated Brennan because when they touched, he was sending off such strong "warm" feelings for her. But remember, I did say she was getting mixed feelings and she knew he could never hurt HER (didn't say he could never hurt Brennan)! Thanks for reading, hope you like the ending.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- The journey deeper into the tunnels lasted for days yet felt like months. They had come across over a dozen different mutants, most of which were delirious cannibals. Everyone suffered injuries and Marshal believed this was the reason for more attacks.  
  
"They can smell the blood" he had commented.  
  
Fall must have been wrapping up because damn it was getting cold. That was how they determined it was nighttime, the sudden drop in temperature in the atmosphere.  
  
Brennan was having somewhat of a hard time with all of his injuries and was suffering from a severe cold. His coughing was persistent and Emma feared he was coughing up blood again even though he denied it. Frankly, she was just to fatigue to be getting in anyone's head anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- "Shal I don't know how much more of these tunnels I can take!" Jesse gasped.  
  
"I am tired too Jess, but we can't leave the tunnels till we find Brennan and Emma" Shal said as she wrapped the sweatshirt sleeve tighter around the gaping hole in her arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her wince. "What the hell was that monster anyway?" he added.  
  
Some unknown creature had attacked them by surprise and during the fight took a bit out of Shalimar's arm. They had managed to have zero confrontations up to this point because with Shalimar's feline senses she could sense almost anything coming their way. Whenever anyone was approaching, Jesse would phase both of them till they passed.  
  
"Jesse, I don't know how much longer are routine is going to work. I mean we agreed we would phase till we saw someone who didn't look like they were out for blood and we have not seen one soul like that yet. I am afraid with this wound we may not fool anyone else" Shalimar said.  
  
"All I am saying Shal is that we have been stuck down here for days. I can't go on much longer. Hell, we don't even know Emma and Brennan are down here, and what will it benefit them if we starve to death or are eaten by another mutant. I say it is time to start phasing through walls and find an escape. I know we agreed we would not look for an exit without them because we would never be able to find the same mark again once we found them. But the odds are against us and they are increasing by the minute. I say we get the hell out of her NOW. Than we can mark our spot and come back better prepared.  
  
"Brennan and Emma are down her somewhere, I can feel them." Shal said while thinking Jesse's statement over.  
  
Anyone left reading please review; I am wrapping this one up. Thanks for the few!! 


	23. Goodnight Brennan

Jesse and Shalimar heard screams. Screams that sounded like  
  
"Emma" Shalimar cried as her eyes shot feral.  
  
"This way" she said running off into the dark.  
  
A very strong creature had come out of the shadows and was throwing Brennan around like a rag doll. Brennan's grunts were faint as he struggled for survival with the viscous beasts claws wrapped tightly around his abdomen. The beast growled at anyone who stepped near him and his pray.  
  
Brennan weakly attempted to shoot the beast with his power but even his charge was faint, and resulted in the beast throwing Brennan against the wall before picking him back up with his powerful grasp.  
  
Emma and the others stood distant. It was out of their hands as the beast began to drag Brennan off into the darkness and they both became shadows. They could hear the heavy breathing of the beast with a few faint moans escaping Brennan's lips. Emma was left with nothing but Thorne, the strangers, fear, and darkness. Everyone listened for a few moments before Emma fell weakly to her knees in tears. She covered her head in pain as tears began to flow heavy from her eyes.  
  
Emma felt completely alone now, and her soul instantly gave up.  
  
Brennan was semi-conscience, but powerless. The beast that had him by the legs was dragging him through the tunnels far away from Emma, the one he promised never to leave alone with Thorne again. He failed her. His limps went numb and he knew death was near. His eyes began to flutter and he had flashbacks of the past few weeks. The torture from Thorne, Adam's stabbing, the hospital, the tunnels, the cannibals, and finally he was left with nothing. His struggle came up empty handed.  
  
Brennan's fear began to subside, as he versioned holding Shalimar one last time, smelling her perfume, running his fingers through her hair, watching her smile. If only he had one last moment to say his goodbyes.  
  
Is this what death felt like? This wasn't so bad. Brennan prayed silently God would take him out of this life quick. He prayed he wouldn't feel anything when the beast used him as his next meal. He felt a reassurance that it would be over soon. 


End file.
